Altered Beginnings
by aninsomniacsnightmare
Summary: Naley. AU. Karen moves away after she becomes pregnant but Dan sends Nathan to live with her for one summer. What happens when Lucas and Haley move to Tree Hill?


After Karen got pregnant, later that summer her family sent her Triton Falls, Virginia. She raised Lucas there by himself and shortly after they arrived he befriended Haley James. Keith, feeling obligated to see the small family, visits them whenever he can. He informs Karen that a local patron is moving away and has decided to sell her diner. Although skeptical of moving back to Tree Hill, Karen buys the diner, planning to move her and Lucas there the following month.

  


"Lucas, are you sure you have to be moving?" Haley questioned, looking around his room already half-full of boxes. "You could always come and live with my family. My parents miss the noise now any ways."

  


He shot her a disbelieving look before turning back to the pictures his mom left him with. "Hales, how many times have we been over this? My mom needs me there and it'll be good for me to see Keith on a regular basis. 'Sides you could always come visit us when ever you want."

  


"Well, I just wanted to make sure you knew how I absolutely hated how you were leaving before I told you that..." she trailed off teasingly, making Lucas look up and stare at her expectantly. "That I'm moving to Tree Hill with you."

  


"For the last time, Haley. I'm not going to pack you in a box and take you with me," Lucas responded without even flinching.

  


"As uncomfortable as that sounds, I'm not joking. The company was planning on promoting and transferring my dad so I convinced him to convince them to send us to Tree Hill. Isn't that great?" Haley rationalized with a look of exuberance on her face.

  


"Are you sure you want to do that? I mean, he is still living there and I doubt he plans on moving anytime soon," Lucas probed, concerned with Haley's lack of clear thinking and stuck between being thrilled and wanting to wring _his_ neck, again. "And I might actually have to see him. If his father was willing to send him here for a summer, we don't know what exactly he'll be open to. Not that I'd talk to them or anything."

  


"It's alright. Not like I can change anything now. Not what he did that summer and not where I'm moving to. So you don't have to worry about me. I can take care of myself now, especially around him," she lied through her teeth, flipping through some old pictures and avoiding Lucas' gaze.

  


She accidentally happened onto a picture from the summer before their freshman year and slowly drifted back there. It was the first time that she had ever seen or even completely heard of Lucas' half-brother. For the entire time that she had known the Roes, the boy went by the name he-who-shall-not-be-mentioned. So when she finally heard the entire story she wasn't so elated as she was conflicted. On the one hand she had never met Nathan before and the guy could stand a chance but on the other he had basically screwed Lucas out of a complete family.

  


But Haley had never expected to fall in love or as in love as you could get at fourteen. So she was practically slapped back into reality when Nathan's girlfriend and her best friend went on a road trip to find him. After that Lucas and for some reason Karen refused to act warmly towards him for the rest of his stay. And in return she couldn't help but feel responsible for the soured relationship between the half-brothers. It had been their only chance so far to really get to know each other and she had spoiled it.

  


Although she doubted that the incident had reached either one of Nathan's parents, Haley knew that it really would be inopportune to run into them in the town. But she snapped out of her reverie in time to notice Karen coming through the front door, arms full of groceries. Her and Lucas jumped up quickly to help and Karen wryly commented, "Well, here it is troops. The last time I will ever have to go shopping in Virginia."

  


"Actually, it's the last time either of our families will have to here. My dad's moving us to Tree Hill, too," Haley added from her place by the refrigerator. Karen gaped at her back, wide-eyed, until Lucas made an agreeing comment.

  


Three weeks later Haley and Lucas found themselves at the local park, saying their final goodbyes to their close friends. Tears and hugs were shared throughout until one of Haley's brothers stopped by to pick up the pair. Hours of the most ridiculous car ride ensued and the friends were, respectively, left staring at the front door to their new lives.

  
  
  


A/N - Alright so my first OTH story and for future reference this will be a Naley or whatever name has been decided for the couple. Not sure about who Lucas will be with, most likely whatever route the show follows or stays on. 

  


Your friendly correspondent, 

  


The Kidd

  



End file.
